oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo Sanzio
"Art is life. Life is art. I draw the things that you only witness in your dreams and breathe the essence of life into them. I make beautiful dreams into living nightmares and turn hellish experiences into painless ecstasy." Born into a village that was a patron to the arts, Michelangelo always dreamed of becoming a world famous painter. However fate decided otherwise and set him off a path through the Marines. He has quickly rose up to the rank of Captain. He ate the Sei Sei no Mi which allows him to animate his drawings into life. Appearance Michelangelo has white hair and a feminine face. He has purple-blue eyes that seem to change in the the reflection of the sun. Tall and graceful he wears white robes in favor of the suit of the Marine corps. Personality Michelangelo is very kind and outgoing to other people around him treating them with upmost respect. Although in his mind he is very suspicious even of his own allies and thinks of all the angles of the situation. He understands that many people underestimate his abilities as the judge him by his frail looking outward appearance but he uses that to his advantage. He always wants to seem weak so he can strike them offguard. He is calculating and views the politics of the Marines as a chess match that must be carefully played but he still despises the politics of it all and especially the Tenryuubito. He dislikes pirates but he is not shallow enough to think everyone is the same. Throughout his life he has encountered pirates that had better morales then some of his fellow Marines. He is disgusted with the current state of things only being part of the Marines because he sees at as the best oppurtunity to protect those weaker then himself. Although he is caring he will not blindly help people who seem suspicious or have a bad intent. He is a propenent of Moral Justice and will disobey orders he thinks are stupid. He is vaguely interested in the Three Shards especially the Abyssal Shard as it can create a new power but doesn't give much thought to it and doesn't actively seek them. History Born to a village that worshiped music and art, Michelangelo always wanted to be a painter growing up. His mother and father obviously approved of such path but soon a Marine recruiter came to the village and took interest in him seeing his potential as a master tactician. Michelangelo refused still steadfast on his dream on becoming a painter. Meanwhile his village had found a Devil Fruit. No one from his village had seen one before and many were superstitious about it. Their fears came true however when a mysterious pirate raid came to their island. It was odd because his village was near a base of the Marines so pirates would not dare to come there. However Michelangelo was blind with rage vowing revenge for his fallen village. The village elder in his dying breath beckoned him towards the Devil Fruit he found and the sacred treasure of the village. With his dying breaths he told Michelangelo his destiny was bigger then all of them and that he should trust his instinct above all. Michelangelo joined the Marines still not convinced to eat the Devil Fruit but he still religiously spent all his free time drawing and painting pictures. He finally figured out what the Devil Fruit did and decided that it the potential of it with his abilities was too great and destiny was beckoning him forward. He quickly rose up to the rank of Captain in the Marines and was nicknamed "The Lifegiver" as he gave life to his drawings but not his enemies. Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Sei Sei no Mi: 'The life giving fruit. Michelangelo can make anything he draws or sculpts into reality. The more complex the drawing the stronger it is but it also requires more stamina. The amount of energy used is also a determining factor on the size of the drawing. He can add abilities to his creations by drawing them (such as a weapon for them to use or fire breath) He cannot revive the dead however he can draw organs and such (if they are accurate enough) to replace the ones lost if the target's organ has been removed recently and revive them like that. He can use any material to make a picture and once it is made he can bring it to life. *'God's Breath - 'Michelangelo brings life to his picture allowing him to control it and make it do his bidding. *'The Armory - '''Michelangelo will draw weapons or special powers for his creations to have. The more in depth the drawings the stronger the power will be. '''Drawing Examples: *'Lucifer's Spawn '- Michelangelo draws a demon gargoyle that will do his bidding. Very powerful and hard to take down. *'Shadow People - '''Small scouts that are used for recon and assassin missions. Usually paired with an invisibility ability. *'Heaven's Knights - Angel Holy Knights that are quick and agile. They wield everything from swords to pikes to bows. *'Moonlit Hunt- '''Wolves are sent in that agile and powerful. Their jaws can shatter iron. Weapon '''Efude: '''A paintbrush made of near indestructable materials. Passed down from generations of his village it is considered a sacred treasure. It is said to be able to produce high quality ink in areas with more nature. If not Michelangelo just uses ink he has himself. It can parry the strongest of swords if need be however Michelangelo is still too weak to handle a proficient swordsmen if only dueling without his ability. *'Dragonscale and whiskers: The bristels are rumored to be made out of dragon whiskers making them fire resistent and as strong as steel yet as smooth as silk. The hilt is made out of dragonscales and other hard metals forming a material so strong that even magma cannot melt it. Haki *'Busōshoku Haki: '''Michelangelo has just learned of his ability to use this Haki and can attack logia users however it is still very weak. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: '''Michelangelo is more proficient at using this Haki as he uses it more often. He can sense future moves with some ease but he still has a long way to go to mastering it. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Marine Category:DF User Category:Male Category:Character Category:PC